Tarianna (Earth-616)
the Thing had decided to remain on Battleworld after discovering he could change back and forth between human and Thing forms. Each of these creations were based off some aspect of Ben's memories or personality, with entirely fabricated backgrounds and origins. In the case of Tarianna, she was the living embodiment of the Thing's ideal woman. Unknown until much later, Tarianna's appearance was based off of a female adventurer named Sharon Ventura. The Thing came upon Tarianna and her companion Hanrak while they were battling the Wizard, a massive construct based upon long time Fantastic Four villain, Doctor Doom. Mutually attracted to each other, the Thing and Tarianna battled together against the Wizard, while the jealous Hanrak sought the Ben Grimm's destruction. Ultimately, the Thing succeeded in destroying the Wizard. Tarianna invited Ben back to her home of Leenn, which much to the Thing's surprise resembled Doctor Doom's nation of Latveria. There Ben learned about the supposed origins of Tarianna's people, which conflicted with what he knew of the origins of Battleworld. The following day, Tarianna followed the Thing as he went into the castle in the center of town to investigate what happened. She was followed by Hanrak who was jealous that she was now becoming more interested in the Thing. He captured Tarianna and was about to torture her until the Thing located a strange device in the center of the castle and smashed it. Suddenly, Tarianna's entire village and people vanished, but Tarianna remained. With nothing left of her old life, and her new one a mystery, Tarianna agreed to accompany the Thing on his adventure. Along their journey they discovered the Turek an alien race who forgot how to operate the fighters to defend themselves against their eternal enemies the Silbens. As Ben and Tarianna helped repair the ships and taught the Turek how to fight once again, the couple began to fall in love with each other. After they helped the Turek fend off their foes, they continued on with their journey. They soon came upon an alien neighborhood that was very similar to Yancy Street, where Ben grew up on New York City. There the Thing and Tarianna clashed with an alien creature named Gruhl. The couple were later ambushed by the Things, as part of a scheme by the evil Grimm the Sorcerer to split up the two couples so he could capture Tarianna. The Sorcerer then used his magical powers to make Tarianna appear to a male warrior calling himself the Reckoner and tricked the Thing into battling her. It was only when the Thing gained the upper hand and was pummeling his foe did the Sorcerer end his deception, much to Ben's horror. Tarianna recovered from her injuries quickly and took the beating on stride. The couple were soon drawn closer together again when they rescued a young child which they dubbed Juneyar after his caravan was attacked by minions of the Sorcerer. The couple agreed to bring the child back to the city of Muab. Although they grew attached to the toddler, the Thing and Tarianna were determined to return the child home. Outside the gates of Muab they were swarmed by the forces of Grimm the Sorcerer and Tarianna was kidnapped again. Ben fought back his attackers and returned Juneyar to his people before immediately going after Tarianna. Tarianna was taken to the domain of Grimm the Sorcerer, who revealed that he had been monitoring their quest the entire time and sought to destroy the Thing. To torture the girl, Grimm subjected her to a device that forced her into a vivid dream wherein she was witness to milestones of Ben's life. After learning about Ben's impoverished life on Yancy Street and how he became the Thing, she was shocked when the Sorcerer revealed that he resembled Ben Grimm as well. Struggling with maintaining human form, Grimm the Sorcerer explained that in trying to kill the real Ben Grimm he will be able to secure his humanity. With the Thing rapidly approaching, Tarianna was incapable to stop the Sorcerer from capturing Ben for their final confrontation. During the final confrontation, Grimm the Sorcerer revealed the truth about Battleworld and Tarianna. During the final struggle, Tarianna managed to break free from her bonds. Just moments before Grimm the Sorcerer could kill the Thing and take his life, Tarianna fatally stabbed him with a sword. Although this proved to be a hollow victory as by killing Grimm the Sorcerer not only had she trapped Ben in his Thing form seemingly forever, but everything created from his mind vanished from existence, including Tarianna. After a heartfelt goodbye, Ben Grimm then activated the device that would return him to Earth. Upon his departure, Battleworld violently exploded into nothingness. | Powers = Agility, stunning appearance, swordsmanship | Abilities = Aptitude for gadgetry/weapons and personal combat (both armed and unarmed) | Strength = | Weaknesses = Close personal tie | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Broadsword | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}